The Gaster Effect
by The Angel of Blank Wings
Summary: Gaster has found a way to make his presence known to the world. as he fabricated his own "timeline" he found a way to isolate determination for himself, but Unlike Alphys, he had a more unique sample. a cracked human soul. now, noticing the anomalies occurring in the timelines, he has decided to now attempt to root out the problem. what will W. D. Gaster uncover?
1. Chapter 1

**The Gaster Effect**

 **chapter 1**

 **GASTER REPORT: NUMBER 8**

 **ANOMALIES IN TIMELINE 4, DISRUPTIONS IN MEMORY WAVES BETWEEN MONSTER DUE TO MY ARRIVAL IN THE TIMELINE. WHAT COULD THIS BE? I MUST EXPERIMENT FURTHER. I MUST ENTER ANOTHER TIMELINE.**

 **GASTER REPORT: NUMBER 15**

 **STILL MORE ANOMALIES IN THE TIMELINES DUE TO MY INTERFERENCE. IT SEEMS THAT IF A NONEXTIENT ENERGY IS DETECTED IN THE TIMELINE AND FORCED INTO EXISTENCE, IT CAUSES THE FABRICS OF THE TIMELINE TO RUPTURE AND FADE. THIS IS MOST LIKELY DUE TO FORCING MY EXISTENCE INTO THE TIMELINE. COULD I POSSIBLY... YES, I SHOULD ATTEMPT THIS.**

 **I WILL CREATE MY OWN TIMELINE.**

 **GASTER REPORT: NUMBER 27**

 **I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO FABRICATE MY OWN TIMELINE.**

 **THE FIRST SEEDS HAVE BEEN SEWN FOR ME. I NOW HAVE A PHYSICAL LAB WITH WHICH TO WORK AND CONDUCT RESEARCH PROPERLY.**

 **I WONDER HOW THE BOYS ARE DOING...**

 **I MUST NOT STRESS MYSELF WITH PERSONAL MATTERS.**

 **I HAVE A MUCH RESEARCH TO DO.**

 **GASTER REPORT: NUMBER 53**

 **I AM FINALLY ABLE TO ENTER TIMELINES OTHER THAN MY FABRICATION.**

 **THIS IS TRULY ASTONISHING.**

 **BY USING THE CRACKED SOUL OF A HUMAN,MERGING IT WITHIN MY OWN, MY PRESENCE IS STABLE ENOUGH TO BECOME AN ENTITY IN OTHER TIMELINES.**

 **I SHOULD THANK THIS CHILD IN OTHER TIMELINES IF I SEE HIM.**

 **HOWEVER, THE CHILD HIMSELF IS... MOST CURIOUS.**

 **I SHALL CONDUCT AN EXPERIMENT.**

 **IT IS TIME THAT I SHED SOME LIGHT ON THIS ENIGMA THEY CALL DETERMINATION ONCE AND FOR ALL.**

Direct translation:

 _ **GASTER REPORT: NUMBER 8**_

 _ **ANOMALIES IN TIMELINE 4, DISRUPTIONS IN MEMORY WAVES BETWEEN MONSTER DUE TO MY ARRIVAL IN THE TIMELINE. WHAT COULD THIS BE? I MUST EXPERIMENT FURTHER. I MUST ENTER ANOTHER TIMELINE.**_

 _ **GASTER REPORT: NUMBER 15**_

 _ **STILL MORE ANOMALIES IN THE TIMELINES DUE TO MY INTERFERENCE. IT SEEMS THAT IF A NONEXTIENT ENERGY IS DETECTED IN THE TIMELINE AND FORCED INTO EXISTENCE, IT CAUSES THE FABRICS OF THE TIMELINE TO RUPTURE AND FADE. THIS IS MOST LIKELY DUE TO FORCING MY EXISTENCE INTO THE TIMELINE. COULD I POSSIBLY... YES, I SHOULD ATTEMPT THIS.**_

 _ **I WILL CREATE MY OWN TIMELINE.**_

 _ **GASTER REPORT: NUMBER 27**_

 _ **I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO FABRICATE MY OWN TIMELINE.**_

 _ **THE FIRST SEEDS HAVE BEEN SEWN FOR ME. I NOW HAVE A PHYSICAL LAB WITH WHICH TO WORK AND CONDUCT RESEARCH PROPERLY.**_

 _ **I WONDER HOW THE BOYS ARE DOING...**_

 _ **I MUST NOT STRESS MYSELF WITH PERSONAL MATTERS.**_

 _ **I HAVE A MUCH RESEARCH TO DO.**_

 _ **GASTER REPORT: NUMBER 53**_

 _ **I AM FINALLY ABLE TO ENTER TIMELINES OTHER THAN MY FABRICATION.**_

 _ **THIS IS TRULY ASTONISHING.**_

 _ **BY USING THE CRACKED SOUL OF A HUMAN,MERGING IT WITHIN MY OWN, MY PRESENCE IS STABLE ENOUGH TO BECOME AN ENTITY IN OTHER TIMELINES.**_

 _ **I SHOULD THANK THIS CHILD IN OTHER TIMELINES IF I SEE HIM.**_

 _ **HOWEVER, THE CHILD HIMSELF IS... MOST CURIOUS.**_

 _ **I SHALL CONDUCT AN EXPERIMENT.**_

 _ **IT IS TIME THAT I SHED SOME LIGHT ON THIS ENIGMA THEY CALL DETERMINATION ONCE AND FOR ALL.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Anomaly

_**To start off everyone, I wanted to apologize about the last chapter. I didn't know there was no support for the Wingdings font,and if there is, I just can't see it on my phone when I try to look up my story. Either way, I will not be using wingdings or any other font from here on out. You all will also have to wait for all of my other chapters because I am crippled with depression and writers block, so I will not be posting regularly. I apologize for the inconvenience.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Anomaly  
**_

This was Professor W. D. Gaster's first live test for his invention, the deGaster. It is meant to take something nonexistent, and place it into existence, with a fabricated soul as well for good measure. He tested it first on a small tree branch from one of his fabricated flowers. He studied the subject, but after almost a minute, the branch suddenly disappeared without even so much as a trace. He had no evidence to suggest it was a success, but he also had no evidence to deem it a failure. He resolved to becoming the next, and living, test subject for the machine. He had stepped inside of the chamber, about the size of his head, and he used a miniature fabrication of himself to turn the machine on. All reading were at first normal for the beginning 30 seconds. Then, there was the room spinning. It felt like an elevator on the inside, but on the outside, it looked like a revving rotary engine. Gaster remained still, until at the 45 second mark, the chamber was filled with sparks from all sides. It continued to move, and Gaster was still standing still, as if a statue. He began feeling things that made him shudder on the inside. Pain, pleasure, anxiety, joy, sadness, and fear were all plaguing him at once, body and mind, and he started feeling it: a soul. Though fabricated, he still felt it as his own. His expression had not changed, until the motions had ceased. As the door into the chamber popped open, he stepped out.

The proffessor could not even believe his own eyes. Though he did not look amazed, he was. Looking up, he saw that he was in a cavern, the ceiling of which was covered in star-like crystals that lit up and glowed. He lifted his hands out from his charcoal-black coat, and with it a sort of device. He it showed a number of wingdings, which told Gaster that he was in one of the unfabricated timelines. However, he began seeing spikes and drops in the frequency. The way he had entered, he knew it couldn't have been his own appearance. He resolved to search his designated area.

Walking around, Gaster saw not even a single living creature. What had happened to everything? Walking further, he saw a possible answer. Gaster stood before a pile of ashes, and as he walked to it, he noticed some of it sparkling. It was the remains of a destroyed monster. Or, rather, a group of them. From the patterns he saw on the ground, they were struck down as they were fleeing something. But fleeing what? He assumed that whatever brought these poor monsters to their untimely end was the same entity creating the anomaly in the timeline. He continued forward, until he had hit a bridge. There, had he still had a real soul, he would have been broken by fear, but he stood there, amazed by the sight he had witnessed.

A monster, clad in blackened armor, holding mystical spears, was fighting against a human child bearing what looked to be a plastic knife. The monster, though at first seeming to hold her own, was in fact losing. As she glided into the air, spears rained down upon the child, but the child evaded every one of them, and landed a blow to the center of the armor. As the monster fell to the ground, she lifted her body up high. She was still smiling with courage, but as she spoke, she began to melt into a type of slime. Even in this state of deformation, she was still managing a widened smile. The child took a long look at the monster, and smiled, almost seeming to silently laugh. It then frowned, looking over at Gaster at the other end of the bridge. Gaster did not hesitate. He pressed his hand forward, a larger recreation of his own hand grabbing the child and slamming it to the ground. It quickly stood back up, and dashed forward, but was once again picked up, and again slammed onto the ground. Blood was now visible coming from the human's mouth, but it persistently stepped forward, and the closer it had gotten, the more it had been slammed down by Gaster. Then, an anomaly struck him. One he would never forget bearing witness to. The final time he had attempted to slam the child, he felt a weave of air flow past him. He noticed that the child was right back where it was after killing the other monster, grinning as before, but then, frowning, and without hesitation, it lunged forward, faster than the first time. It successfully dodged Gaster, and stabbed him in the center of his coat, where hi fabricated soul was. He felt immense pain ,but did not react to it. Instead, he felt his body fade away into dust. He had become another one of this child's victims. As he felt himself wither away, an all too familiar darkness greeted him. He had remained,as when he started, nonexistent.


	3. Chapter 3: processing

**Chapter 3: Pretense and Apprehension**

 _ **Before the incident, In the True Lab**_

It was a very early morning when Gaster walked through the halls of the rather dimly lit laboratory, taking a sip of his coffee as he walked. As the door to his main office slid open, he walked through and the lights flicked on, slightly dazing him and forcing him to readjust his sight. As he regained his bearings after only a moment, he sat at his small desk and turned on his computer, input the password, and located the research results that Alphys was supposed to have sent him. He finally found the file after noticing that it was poorly labeled 103, when it was supposed to be 013. the report was written as follows

 _Preliminary test result, report number 103_

 _The creature that was discovered in fragments was completely re shaped and re aligned to account for degredation. The material of the creature is similar to that of bone, but it is uknown what the exact material forming this creature is until further tests can be performed. The basic shape of the creature is similar to that of a human child's skeleton. However, major alterations had to be made to the base structure of each joint to allow proper alignment. As of yet, no vital signs are present, but it does appear that life was present at some point. Fragments of it's remaining soul have been retrieved and we are now placing them in a reallignment chamber for reconstruction._

 _End of report._

Gaster looked at the report and sighed. His colleage Alphys was doing too much in too little time. Attempting to reconstruct a soul with the Core still at it's base stages would cause an explosion. However, cloning the soul was a better alternative, and would use less energy. He might as well clone the body as well. It could be useful.

 _ **unknown time, Gaster's lab**_

Gaster could feel himself rematerialize in his new home. Or at least, what he considered to be home. The feeling of death didn't seem to bother him as much as the reason behind it. He was struck during a timeline reset. It was a phenomenon that only he seemed to be aware of, with time, as well as existence, stopping and starting continually with certain events being different each time. He had to find this out before his manufactured timeline was affected by this. Fiddling with the controls for the Degaster, he saw the place where the child now was. This seemed to be a totally differen't timeline, and child, altogether however. The child, and the people he met, were all smiling and laughing. He pondered if he should disrupt the merriment to investigate, as his presence even in life provoked fear into the hearts of monsters he had met. Nevertheless, he had to resolve this conundrum, and the only path to take was to the next timeline. Setting a timer on the Degaster, he pulled the lever and made his way into the chamber, closing it behind him. He didn't know what information he had. He had only small fragments of what he thought was a puzzle. Could it be simple? Could it even be related to his own death? His inner conflicts could not be put to rest until this riddle he found was solved.

Frisk and Papyrus were playing in the snow as the child was rawring like a monster, attempting in vain to be ferocious. He was promptly picked up by Papyrus as he dashed through the snow in an attempt to capture him, and the child was lifted up on the spine of the large skeleton. The skeleton was not aware he had picked up the child, and looked skeptical at the scene around him.

"uh, bro? I don't think you caught him." a smaller skeleton in a hoodie, named Sans, was following the human and larger skeleton. He was laughing at the entire sight.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SANS!? WHERE IS THE HUMAN? I CAN'T SEE HIM."

the child was smiling as he was on Papyrus's back.

"it looks like he's tryin to throw you a bone."

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY SANS. WHERE IS FRISK?" the skeleton looked genuinely concerned for his human friend. Suddenly, another rawr was heard and Papyrus was once again being playfully attacked by the human with hugs.

"hey Sans, look at me. I'm riding a Papyrus!" the child smiled and laughed at his joke.

"careful kid. The readers might get guilt struck or somethin with those bein your first words and all."

"but they aren't my first words. I've been talking this whole time."

"the readers don't know that."

"READERS!? SOMEONE IS READING A BOOK. AM I IN IT SANS?"

"alright alright guys. Lets stop the wall breakin and get to the root of the problem." Sans put his hands in his pockets as Frisk looked at a flower, smiling.

"what the hell do you think you're looking at?" Flowey looked at Frisk with complete irritation. He was tempted to smack the child, if he wasn't stuck in a flower pot.

"cmon mister son shine, take it easy. You need to brighten up and have some fun."

"yeah Flowey. Smile alittle." Frisk giggled as Flowey's face turned more angry. It wasn't very long before the fun was all disrupted by a crash in the distance.

"SANS! WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT!?" Papyrus had his hands to his mouth as he looked in the direction of the crash.

"i dunno Pap. Me and Frisk will check it out. Cmon kid."

Frisk followed the chubby skeleton with Flowey in his pot balanced on top of his head. What the three of them saw was hardly even describable by the child.


End file.
